Mid-infrared (MIR) sources and detectors may be used in optoelectronic and photonic devices applications. Sources and detectors having indirect electronic band gaps may be inefficient emitters and detector of light, for example. Using nanotechnology, efficient emission and absorption of light may be achieved. By the scaling down and designing of nanostructures, efficiency of MIR sources and MIR detectors may be improved, for example.